Tomboy vs Girlygirl vs Somewhere Inbetween
by LIFELOVELAUGHREAD
Summary: Summary: So, what happens when you get a tomboy, a girly-girl and somewhere in between, all fighting? An all out girl war begins! Bets are made and emotions run high. And 3 girls out of the group and stuck in the middle. This is Konoha High!
1. He said, She said, They said

I don't own Naruto.  


**Tomboy vs. Girly-girl vs. Somewhere In-between – **

**Summary: **So, what happens when you get a tomboy, a girly-girl and somewhere in between, all fighting? An all out girl war begins! Bets are made and Emotions run high. And 3 girls out of the group and stuck in the middle. This is Konoha High, and this is their story.

**Couples: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen & SaiIno

**Some characters in this maybe **_**OUT OF CHARACTER!**_

**Ages: 17-19**

**Chapter 1: **He said, she said, they said.

**N**o one's POV.

It was finally drawing to and end of the double P.E period (Physical Education) and all the teenagers present dropped to the floor to relax, trying to get cool again. Amongst the mass-pack of teenagers were our favourite Ninja's (Team Gai, And Team 7, 8, 10 & the sand siblings, Also Karin).

Ino, as usual was complaining about the intensity of Gai-sensei's & Anko-sensei's teaching, and how she hates sweating and what-not, but Tenten, being the tomboy at heart as she was, was defending her favourite subject while the rest of them just listened to them.

Everyone, have knowing each-other for about 10 years or more, sighed. This same old argument was getting old and as usual no-one said anything to try and stop the girls bickering. But today, 'fate' decided to be different and exctiting, and Shikamaru who was trying to relax and catch a few minutes of 'i-was-just-resting-my-eye's-ness' decided he would finally say something, just not for him, but for the rest of them.

"You both are troublesome, arguing about the same thing each lesson, i mean we have P.E at least once every 2 weeks, and it's getting quiet annoying, and Ino, just because you maybe all girly-girl and hate doing physical activity and sweating doesn't mean you have to hate and diss this sport... And Tenten, you, being a tomboy at heart loves sports, and you can't make Ino see the point of P.E, so both of you just drop it, troublesome women..." he mumbles the last part, as everyone stared at him in shock, he actually spoke more than 5 sentences' and what's more, he made both girls shut up!

Everyone turned their gaze back to both girls, who were staring at him in complete shock, but then snapped out of their daze to turn back to each-other. Silence hung in the air before Ino smirked and flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"You know, Tenten. His right, you _are_ a tomboy after all; you love all sports, so you wouldn't know what it's like from actual girls prospective..." Ino said, smirk still in place.

Everyone gasped in horror, because they knew a fight was brewing, and Shikamaru cursed himself for ever saying anything in the first place.

Tenten squinted her eyes at Ino, replying in her 'calm voice'.

"You know, Ino... You're right, I am a tomboy, and I'm proud of that fact, because i actually know how to do physical stuff, and now just run around all day, like a girly-girl, with skirts up to my ass and yelling about broken nails. Besides, many guys don't find that kind of thing attractive" Tenten finished talking with a smirk, and Ino's jaw hanging low, obviously offended by what she said.

"Excuse me, i do know what physical stuff is and I for one don't wear skirts up to my ass, and when did this fight become about getting guys? And F.Y.I, i have had way more boyfriends then you, and they do like girls like that look after them and don't walk around dirty, smelly and acting like them. You wouldn't know how to handle walking around in heels and dresses, wearing make-up and actually having a boyfriend for more than 2 weeks or so." Ino replied, now glaring at the bun-haired girl.

Everyone was still silent, not knowing what to do or say.

"Ha-ha, you make me laugh. Ino, you wouldn't know what physical 'stuff', being: sports and going for a jog is until it comes and bites you on the ass, and don't you tell me you have done that stuff before, because i know you, and you have never done anything that makes you sweat. Oh, and F.Y.I, you wouldn't know how to even act of begin to act like a tomboy, sure, i don't wear heels or dresses, but that's because i don't really like things like that, not every girl on this planet does, and you know, being a tomboy doesn't have anything to do about me and my relationships. Okay? So why don't you take yourself, you're stuck-up attitude and shove it?!" Now both girls were mad, and everyone was just in complete shock.

"You wanna make a bet?!"Ino asked through her teeth, glaring back at the bun-haired girl who nodded a yes.

"Fine. For 6 weeks, we will see who can get as many guys as possible, tomboy or girly-girl. By the end of the 6 weeks, we see who has ended up with the most amount of guys and that will prove who is better. But, you might as well back-down now, because i know full-well who's going to win!!" Ino said, smirking once more. A challenging smirk.

"Fine, but don't get so cocky" Tenten replied, glare still in place.

Ino then huffed and turned to the other 3 girls of the group, replacing her smirk with a sweet smile. "Temari, Hinata, Sakura, do you have anything to say?" She asked, hoping they would agree with her. Tenten turned to look at them as well.

The 3 girls, during the fight shifted so they were sitting together, holding onto one another, a look of complete shock on their faces.

Temari, knowing full-well that Sakura nor Hinata would say anything, decided to reply.

"No, we don't. This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. So please don't drag us into this because we don't wanna be a part of this fight" She said, looking at both Tenten and Ino, who glared at her.

"That's bullshit. I know full well for a fact that Sakura, was just like me, hating sports and what-not. So, Sakura, got to say anything?" Ino asked, looking at the pinkette.

"Well, Ino... I _was_ like that, but I'm afraid to say that that I'm somewhere in-between girly-girl and tomboy" Sakura said, giving the 2 girls a 'I'm sorry smile'.

They both looked at Hinata, who in reply said "What Sakura said" (A/n: She doesn't stutter in this, nor is she very shy). And gave them both a sweet smile.

"Well, it's settled, 6 weeks, no limit on how many guys you can hook, _if you can_, and we shall see who comes out as winners" Ino said, then she turned to Temari, Sakura and Hinata. "Seeing as how you girls as are somewhere in between, you can take part too if you want" She said.

The bell, that was signalling the end of the period rung, and everyone quickly left, Ino, deciding to add dramatic effect got up and walked off, not saying another word and headed to the locker rooms.

Everyone was left staring after her, still trying to register what happened. And then it finally hit Tenten.

'_What on earth did i just agree too????????????'_ she thought, as she watched her blonde-haired friend disappear into the depths of the locker room.

Only time will tell, and what is to come will be a whole of lot of: tears, laughter, songs, boys, kissing, boys, heart-breaks and newly found relationships, and maybe even blood?

**Well that's all for now. Tell me what you think. Bye for now! :D**


	2. Of Confusing Findings And Talks

I don't own Naruto.

**Tomboy vs. Girly-girl vs. Somewhere In-between – **

**Summary: **So, what happens when you get a tomboy, a girly-girl and somewhere in between, all fighting? An all out girl war begins! Bets are made and Emotions run high. And 3 girls out of the group and stuck in the middle. This is Konoha High, and this is their story.

**Couples: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen & SaiIno

**Some characters in this maybe **_**OUT OF CHARACTER!**_

**Ages: 17-19**

**Chapter 2: **Of confusing findings and talks.

**N**o one's POV.

The next day came faster than expected, well at least that's what Tenten thought as she walked into Konoha High, fixing her school skirt, while muttering 'stupid uniform, stupid compulsory rules', and what not.

It was a Friday, and only 3 days until the bet started, pulling out seemed like a good idea, but that _so wasn't_ Tenten, Tenten made a promise to herself to not back out of the competition, it will only make Ino more cocky then she already is, and everything will go to big, gossip-filled head.

Looking around the High School, Tenten spotted Sakura, Hinata, Sai, Neji, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba and Sasuke standing under a Sakura tree, talking among themselves, Tenten sighed while she slowly approached them, she hadn't spoken to them since yesterday, after school finished, finally reaching them, they all turned and looked at her, while she just gave a simple;

"Hey, what's up?"

Sakura frowned, knowing full well Tenten was slowly closing herself off the subject from yesterday's event.

Everyone replied with a:"Hey, Hello, Hn" or just a nod. Tenten frowned but quickly smiled, and joined in the conversation that Lee was having with Neji, about the next up-coming soccer game, seeing as how Neji was the captain of the soccer team and what not. (Also seeing how Tenten was part of the Konoha High soccer team).

Sakura and Hinata glanced at each-other, silently agreeing to take the bun-haired girl away for a private talk. Sakura grabbed 1 of Tenten's arms and Hinata followed suite, Sakura gave a quick "Sorry, guys. But we'll talk later", and dragged their victim off, who was confused about what just happened as the guys just stared after them, wondering what just happened.

After 5 minutes of dragging the bun-haired victim who was complaining, Hinata and Sakura finally let go, coming to a stop outside the front of the girl's bathrooms. Sakura pushed opened the doors, waving at Tenten and Hinata to follow her, when inside the bathroom; Sakura looked around for any sign of prying eyes and eavesdropping people. Then she turned around to Tenten and Hinata, waiting for an explanation from Tenten's half.

Shuffling her feet, Tenten was trying to look away from the pink-haired girl, but eventually gave up, knowing that she would have to talk to them, sometime soon.

Sighing, Tenten looked at Hinata and Sakura and opened her mouth.

"So... what do you wanna know?" she asked, Sakura shook her head, replying;

"Everything... why you agreed to it, why did it get to you, you usually don't agree to stuff like this, Tenten..."

Tenten's eyes suddenly found the tiled floor interesting, ignoring the pale-lavender eyes and green-apple-like eyes watching her.

"Well..." she began.

**--**

**Somewhere else in the school...**

**--**

"...And that's what happened!" Ino finished, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, whilst looking at Karin, who was fixing her hair, they were in another bathroom at the opposite side of the Konoha High, high school.

Karin snickered, applying some lip-gloss, and adjusted her glasses and turned to the blonde girl.

"Well, we all know who is obviously gonna win this anyway, seriously, Ino. You have got this, hands down" the, both girls smirked at each-other and laughed evilly.

Some younger girls in the bathroom backed out, fearing their lives.

But, 1 lone figure from in the bathroom cubical, was watching the scene unfold, shaking her head and asked herself 'Why on earth was Ino with Karin?', she waiting until both girls had left and she came out, quickly grabbing her phone, she dialled Hinata's number and waiting for the girl to pick up.

'"Hello? Temari?" the Hyuuga's voice came through the phone, sounding confused.

"Yea, Hinata. Can you please bring Sakura and Tenten to the C block, bathrooms, I have some news that Tenten may wanna hear" replied the dirty-blonde haired girl, eyes looking at the spot where the 2 newly found-friends were standing.

"Oh, and if you see Ino with Karin, don't worry, I'll explain..."

"Okay..." came the even more confused reply, and then she hung up, and Temari sighed as she rest her back against the wall, confused of what was happening, and then let out a sigh. High school, what a pain in the ass.

**--**

**With the boys...**

**--**

After the girls had left, all the boys present started talking about the bet that was made. And they constantly nagged Neji, save Sasuke who just listened to the conversation.

Neji had a deep scowl on his face, while glaring at the guys. Constant questions kept flying at him, and he didn't know how to reply, but he just keeps glaring at all of them, parrying for the bell to signal first period, and as if God had heard his prayer, the bell rung, and Neji quickly grabbed his bag and left, but the guys followed in hot pursuit.

"But Neji! If you do not tell Tenten your feelings, this bet may end in maybe sad ways! And the youthfulness of your feelings will die out!" Lee exclaimed, and the guys nodded in agreement, save Sasuke... and maybe Shikamaru as well.

Neji, giving up on ignoring the guys, huffed, as they all walked into homeroom with Iruka.

Looking around the room, he spotted Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and Temari, talking in hushed whispers, looking at ... he followed their gaze and done a double take when he saw Ino and Karin laughing and talking. The guys seemed to have noticed this too, and proceeded to the girls.

"Hey, Sakura. Why is Ino with Karin?" asked Kiba. Sakura turned too them, and sighed.

"I really don't know, but that's so low of her going to Karin like that. After all she's done to us. I just can't believe it!" Sakura said, shaking her head, a saddened look crossing her face while she watched Ino and Karin, talking as if nothing bad had ever happened between them, acting like they had been best of friends for ages.

Before anyone else could talk, Iruka walked in, roll in hand. "Everyone, sit down please" he said, everyone quickly found themselves a spot to sit in. He looked up and scanned the isles of the teenagers.

'Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Random 1, Random 2, Ino, Karin, Random 3- WAIT' he thought, doing a double take and couldn't believe what he say, Ino and Karin? Sitting together? Not fighting? Laughing together? Ino not sitting with the usual gang?

'I don't get paid enough for this', he thought to himself while he started marking the roll, and soon, homeroom was over and it was time for the longest day of her life, well at least that's what Tenten thought, while she slumped in her chair and the end of 6th period that day.

The most boring period, and you weren't allowed to talk. So, note passing was the favourite option in the class room, because even though you were sitting next to your friend, you would get eaten alive if you even whispered. The teacher had selective hearing or something...

...But at least she had something to look forward too...

...Soccer practice, after school. With Neji, yay! And the rest of 6th period continued, but it was so long and boring she eventually tuned out, looking around the room and saw Ino and Karin giggling at something Karin had just said.

Tenten frowned, she couldn't figure it out, she wasn't sitting with the group today at lunch even though the others didn't do anything wrong to her... and once more, Karin! For heaven's sake! The girl was pure evil.

Tenten snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone nudge her, looking to her left, she saw Hinata signalling to a piece of paper on her table and signalled her to read it.

Opening the paper, she saw Hinata's neat hand writing and red:

(_Hinata's writing, _Tenten's writing)

_Are you okay Tenten? We're all worried about you, and also Ino. But please at least tell me what you're thinking...please? :D _

Tenten smiled at the girl's kindness, and quickly replied, then quickly tossed the paper to the young heiress.

Hinata picked up the paper and saw Tenten's reply and smiled. Tenten was tough to crack when it came to her feelings, but being the best-friends that they were, she opened up so much freely to the Hyuuga girl.

Yea, Hina. I'm good. Just... confused as you all are. That's all. I mean honestly, I feel bad for what happened but I wish Ino would just talk to us again, well you and the others, i know her and she can hold a grudge for like ever. But why is she suddenly with Karin? How could she do that to Sakura? I'm so going to try win this bet, not for me but for you guys as well. :D

Quickly, Hinata replied and shoved the paper into Tenten's pencil case when the teacher wasn't looking.

_Well, Ten. I just hope things don't get to over-dramatic during this bet. You know what our group is like when it comes to bets. Like that time, with Sasuke and Naruto? Or that time with Lee and Kiba? Ha-ha. Anyway, bells about to go. I shall talk to you later on tonight; have fun at soccer with Neji. ;D (That's also 1 other thing i wanted to talk to you about, but it can wait). Love ya. X_

Tenten smiled, remembering the crazy bets the boys held, and glared at the last part, then turned to Hinata who was innocently looking at the bored.

Then, the bell rung, and Hinata was practically flying out the door, Temari and Sakura shouting their good-bye's to Tenten as they quickly followed Hinata.

Tenten blinked then laughed quietly to herself, and packed up her stuff and shoved the paper into the depths of her pencil case and left the room, making her way to the locker rooms.

**--**

**With; Sakura, Temari and Hinata...**

**--**

"Oh my god. I couldn't think that lesson, in fact. I couldn't think during the whole day. This whole 'fight / bet' thing is invading my mind. I hope they don't go to over bored with this. Honestly, I hope that everyone is still in one piece by the end of this!" Sakura said while she collected her books.

"I agree. Ino and Tenten can get pretty into stuff like bets. But this, this is just crazy. I also hope we're all still a group by the end of this. I just prey we don't somehow get dragged into this. Choosing sides and stuff", Hinata said, shutting her locker, then leaning against it, watching as Temari battled with her locker, cursing that she got a crappy one.

Finally deciding she had bad-luck, Temari smashed her locker with her fist and the locker opened. She smirked in victory and shoved all her books back in, only grabbing 2, what she thought was enough, in process, then slammed her locker shut and turned around and grinned at Sakura and Hinata, who laughed at her.

"I agree with both of you two. This will prove to be quiet interesting, besides, we all know who to blame in the end, if everything goes up in smoke" Temari said, walking out of the high school.

"Really? Who?" Hinata asked, tilting her head to the side.

Sakura grinned, already knowing the answer.

"Shikamaru, of course. I mean, is the one that blabbed, so i nominate him being the one we get to blame!" Temari exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air, Sakura and Hinata laughed, coming to a stop when they reached their guys.

"What's so funny?" Choji asked.

Temari grinned. "Nothing, you need to know", she replied. Then she spotted Ino and Karin, waltzing out of the school, and four guys that were with them, followed them out.

Temari frowned, and shook her head. Things were slowly but surely getting out of hand... And growing more confusing each passing day.

**That is all for now! Sorry if this chapter was boring, but next chapter should be more interesting. Review please! :D**


End file.
